


Look At My Photograph

by Zombeki



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confident Daryl, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Nice Merle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombeki/pseuds/Zombeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl finds a camera whilst hunting in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At My Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's another monster one shot. I hope you all love it, if anyone that has read any of my previous works hasn't noticed yet I just love nice Merle! There's a lot of fluff and some smut (I was really tempted to leave out the smut but I haven't wrote a piece that doesn't have it yet so...). Anyway, there's no beta so sorry for any mistakes, I have tried to go through and find them all.
> 
> ENJOY :)

Daryl had been out hunting all morning. In that time he had managed to bag himself a handful of squirrels and two possums. Although satisfied with his catches, he knew he could do better, normally by the afternoon he had caught at least one deer. Hunting was second nature to Daryl, in fact, he was sure it was his first nature, civilisation coming in second.  He had always enjoyed the peace and quiet of being alone with nature, not having to worry about everyday problems, like bailing his brother out of jail, or how he was going to pay the rent this month.  His job at the local bar barely covered all his outgoings. But there, in the woods, he wasn't a barman, he wasn't the local good for nothing hillbilly. He was just a man in his element, living the primal lifestyle that he thought every man should live.

Soon he stepped into a clearing, long overgrown grass blowing softly in the wind, the sun beaming down, almost making the area look as if it was sparkling. He walked over to the middle and dropped to the floor, tossing his game to the side whilst he enjoyed the Georgia sun on his face.

When Daryl came to open his eyes, he was blinded by the sun. Something small with a reflective surface was tucked behind some of the grass, making the sun bounce of its surface and directly into the hunter’s eyes. Curious as to what the small black object was, Daryl moved over to where it was laid in the grass. Picking it up he realised it was a camera, nothing fancy, but still probably not cheap.  He guessed that someone must have been going for a walk and dropped it. He turned the camera on and began to look through the images.

At first the images were just tourist shots, mostly of places he recognised in Atlanta, but as he continued through the images two men appeared to frequent in them, one of them in particular catching the hunter’s eye. Daryl had never been a man of many words or emotions but the man staring back at him from within the camera had taken his breath away. The picture must have been taken just before the camera had been lost as the man was standing in the middle of the clearing, Daryl couldn't be too certain if it was the one he was actually stood in or another. But the man had a beaming smile on his face, making his shocking blue eyes crinkle at the sides. Daryl gently stroked his index finger over the image, if he had ever believed in soulmates or love at first sight, that was it. No one had stirred emotion within him like the image of this man had, in fact, Daryl was sure no one had ever made him feel that way.

That was how he knew this man was special.

That was how he knew he had to find him.

Daryl went to collect his game before deciding he'd had enough of hunting for one day, besides, his eyes had locked onto new prey.

 

 

-*-

 

 

When Daryl returned back to his home he put the camera down on the kitchen table before starting on his catches of the day. Whilst he was skinning and cleaning the animals, his eyes kept on wandering back over to the camera. He desperately wanted to turn it back on, to look at that man's face again. If the man was a drug, Daryl was his junkie.  But before Daryl could grab the camera, the front door opened with a loud bang.

"Daryl, you here?"

Daryl peeked around the kitchen door to look at his older brother, when Merle spotted him he walked over with a big smile on his face.

"Hey baby brother, good hunt?" Merle questioned as he stalked over to the area Daryl had been maiming a squirrel.

"S'alright," Daryl replied as he sat himself in front of the camera, still laying in the middle of the table. Merle turned to look at his brother, he knew he wasn't a man of many words, but he also knew when something was off. He looked down at the camera sitting on front of Daryl.

"What's that?" Daryl responded with a quizzical look. "I know it's a camera, why do you have it?"

"Found it out in the woods before, figure the owner might be looking for it," Merle took a seat across from his brother, he slowly took the camera, looking through each picture with great detail. Merle knew more about his baby brother than he let on. He knew when he was having a good day, or when he was sad without Daryl ever having to say a word. After all, he was his big brother, and no matter what he was there to look after and protect him. But because of this, he knew that there was something that Daryl was hiding. If this had been any old camera, his dear baby brother would have chucked it, or took it to be pawned already.

"Looks like it belongs to a gay couple who been travelling round Georgia," Merle stated as he carefully placed the camera back down.

"Gay couple?" Daryl asked, and if Merle didn't know any better he thought he saw a hint of fear flash across his baby brothers face. Merle smirked.

"Yes, Darlene, as in the two men in these pictures look like they are fucking," Daryl scrunched his face up. He had been so busy looking at his guy that he hadn't paid any attention to the other man in the photos.

"What makes you think that?" Daryl spoke quietly. If possible Merles smirk increased across his face. He knew what this was, he wasn't as stupid as Daryl thought. He knew fear in his brother's voice when he heard it, and he didn't think it was the gay men he was scared of, it was his big brother.

"They way they looking at each other in some of the photos. Look of lovers."

Daryl reached across the table to retrieve the camera once again. This time he looked through carefully, ensuring to see who this other man was with _his_ man, and slightly hoping that Merle was wrong. But this was one of those times where big brother knows best. The other man was very rugged looking, short shaven dark hair with a crooked nose. He felt like this guy looked too rough for _his_ guy, _his_ guy with the gentle looking face and soft looking dark curls. Daryl knew he also looked rough, but he also had a baby face, which he thought was much more suited to _his_ guy.

"We can try and find them, give them the camera back if you want,"

Daryl snapped his head upwards to look at his brother. Merle could see that Daryl didn’t quite believe what he was saying, but to be honest, neither could he. Merle had never spoken to Daryl regarding his sexuality, but he knew that there was something different about his baby brother. But no matter what, he was still just that, his baby brother.

“Which one is it?” Merle asked softly. The sound of his own voice shocked him, but to bring this up he knew he had to tread lightly or Daryl would respond like a caged animal.

“Which one what?” Daryl said, playing with the camera in his hands, refusing to look Merle in the face.

“Which one of those men has caught your eye?” Merle tried again. Daryl looked up at his brother in utter fear whilst shaking his head. Merle smiled, he knew he had been right. “Listen baby brother, you don’t need to tell me, but here’s what we gonna do. You’re gonna go scrub up, then we are gonna track down these guys using the camera as an excuse and you are gonna win your man,”

“It ain’t like that, I just thought they’d want the camera back!” Daryl said insistently. Merle let out a full belly laugh causing Daryl to blush.

“I don’t know what has got you so worried, that man will be lucky to have you!” Merle said, trying to make Daryl feel better about the situation.

“What about the other man?” Daryl said quietly, almost gone unheard.

“Don’t worry about the other man, if your guy can’t see a good thing when it’s in front of him, then fuck ‘em!”

Daryl smiled.

 

-*-

  
  


Daryl knew it was a bad idea. He knew there was no way he could just walk into this mans life and demand to be a part of it. But there was also the part of him that knew that if he didn’t try he would always wonder ‘what if’, but most importantly, a small part of him told him that he deserved to be happy. That could have also just been because Merle kept repeating it over and over.

Once the brothers had finished their conversation, Merle had gotten straight to work on trying to locate the two men. He looked through the images again carefully and saw a sign he recognised in the background. It had been for a motel not to far from the outskirts of Atlanta, one he frequently visited with his own personal company. Merle had insisted that if they wanted to find out where they could be they had to go there and ask around. Daryl didn’t think it was a very solid idea, but they didn’t have much to go off.

On the drive to the motel, Daryl had been deep in thought, what if he was doing all this for nothing? What if the guy laughed in his face and walked away? What if Merle had been wrong and the other guy was just his friend? Too many questions were rolling around the hunters brain that he began to feel slightly nauseated. For once, he welcomed Merles big mouth.

“So, are you gonna tell me which one of the guys it is yet?” Merle questioned, half looking at Daryl, half trying to keep his eyes on the road.

“You think you know me so well, why don’t you figure it out?” Daryl smirked. Ever since the brothers talk over the camera, Merle had been bragging about how he could read Daryl like an open book.

“I know many things about you baby brother, but the one thing you’ve always had me guessing about was whether you was asexual or not. Never showed interest in nobody until now,”

Daryl laughed.

“Ain’t been interested in nobody until now, that’s why! But if you had to guess…” Daryl trailed off, his interest peaking as to who his brother would think he would go for.

“If I had to guess? I’d say the pretty boy, you know, blue eyes, curly hair,” Daryl kept quiet but smiled, and so did Merle, again, big brother knew best.

They soon pulled into the motel that had been on the picture. Merle had insisted on Daryl staying in the car and letting him deal with the situation. He knew his big brother was an annoying loud mouth, but he could also work his Dixon charm when he wanted to. And that moment was depending on it. Daryl was sure that the motel wouldn't give Merle the information about the two men, but it couldn't hurt to try.

Merle had entered the reception area, taking the camera with him to show to whomever was working in there the picture of who he was looking for.

Daryl waited nervously. He really hoped that they would give him some decent information to help move forward in finding his guy. Even if it was just the direction they had headed in when they left the motel, anything would have helped.

Not too long after Merle had gone in he was coming back out, a smug grin plastered across his face, putting Daryl only slightly more at ease.

"Good news baby brother," Merle said smiling, climbing back into the driver's seat. "I not only got you his name, but I got you an address as well!"

Daryl couldn't believe that the motel would willingly give all that information away to a guy that could easily have been looking to murder the two men.

"Christ Merle how did you get all that!" Daryl asked, though a small part of him said that he probably didn't want to know.

"Your man, or better known as Rick Grimes, filled in a customer form because he paid for the room in cash, so the motel wanted an address so they could bill him if he trashed and dashed. See baby brother it's meant to be,"

"I get that he must of given his details Merle. Why did they tell you his details?" Merle looked at Daryl with an alarmingly dangerous look.

"You let me worry about that baby brother, we got to get ourselves over to King County," Daryl's eyes widened when Merle mentioned Kings County, it was only a short drive from where he and Merle lived, much closer than where they had driven to go all the way to the motel. Daryl couldn't believe this man, Rick, had been living so close yet so far from him.

 

-*-

 

It was coming to be late afternoon when Merle pulled up outside a small house that was clearly well looked after. The lawn was perfectly mowed and not a scratch of paint missing off the house. There was no beer cans lying around the porch, no hinges falling off. Daryl's mouth went dry.

"I don't think this is a good idea anymore Merle,"

When Merle didn't reply Daryl looked over to his brother. Merle simply pushed the camera into his brother's hands and started to push him out the door.

"Don't you dare back out now. No brother of mine is a pussy!" Daryl held onto the truck for dear life as Merle tried to push him out of it.

"Merle! Stop! I can't do this!"

"You wanted to find the guy, so I found him! Now go in there and give him his damn camera back!" Merle shouted with one final shove, knocking Daryl completely out the truck.  

Daryl stood staring up at the house. If the camera had been a living object it would have suffocated in the death grip Daryl had on it. He repeated over and over in his head to stop being a baby and go and give Rick his camera back. But his feet wouldn’t listen. The only thing that managed to get Daryl moving was the sound of Merle getting out of the truck. The last thing he needed was his brother asking the man out for him, God only knows how horrifying that would be.

He stood at the front door and took a few moments to compose himself, going over what he was going to say in his head whilst taking deep breaths. He slowly brought his fist up and tapped lightly on the wooden door. Shuffling could be heard behind and the door was quickly pulled open before Daryl had the chance to run away.

Before him stood the very man that he had been looking for. And in Daryl's mind he was even more beautiful in person, the pictures not really doing Rick any justice. He smiled as he looked over Daryl, nearly knocking the breath right out of him.

It made him feel so out of place, he had never had feelings like this before in his life, and now it was hitting him harder than he was sure he could handle.

"Hello?" Rick said, still smiling, looking slightly amused.

Daryl realised he had been stood staring with his mouth slightly agape. He open and closed it a few times before he managed to get his words out.

"Hi, I'm Daryl Dixon," Ricks eyebrows raised slightly, still keeping the amused expression on his face.

"Hi Daryl, I'm Rick Grimes, is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh. Oh yeah, I erm, I found your camera in the woods. Thought you might want it back," Daryl thrusted the camera into Rick's space, waiting for the other man to take it from him. Rick looked down and took the object from Daryl's hands, then looked back at Daryl.

"Oh wow, thank you. I didn't think I'd see this again," Rick's smile had lost all amusement. Now he looked genuinely pleased.

"It's no bother," Daryl really didn't think it through. He didn't know what he was meant to do after he had handed over the camera. Just ask him out? Ask him to leave his boyfriend and come home with him?  

"No really, this was really good of you to return it to me must have took you a bit of time to track me down too,"

"Like I said, it was no bother. My brother actually did most of the tracking down, wasn't too difficult," Daryl needed to think, he somehow needed to stall so that he could buy time to make up a reason for him to see Rick again.

"I wish I could repay you, I don't really have much money to give you a reward of anything, but maybe I could buy you a drink? Or dinner?" Daryl was sure his face was glowing. He knew he shouldn't read too much into it, the guy still wasn't single, but maybe if he could just spend some time with him, he could show him how much better he is for him.

"Erm yeah sure, dinner would be nice, I haven't eaten yet today," Daryl looked up at Rick, hoping he wasn't really dreaming. But the sight of the other man just caused him to blush, now he wasn't so sure he would survive a meal with him. He wasn't too sure he would be able to walk away from him afterwards.

"Great! I'll just grab my jacket, I know a real nice place," Rick walked back inside, shouting the last bit as he walked off. Daryl turned and quickly ran up to the car where his brother was still sat.

"So? How'd it go?" Merle asked the second Daryl opened the door.

"Great. We are going out for dinner!" Daryl smiled, a burst of excitement running through him.

"Oh so he doesn't have a boyfriend anymore?" Daryl's face darkened.

"I think so, he's taking me as a way of repaying me for finding the camera, but maybe if we can become friends..." Daryl trailed off, he didn't really know what to expect to happen from this. Would Rick really leave his happy relationship for him?

Merle just nodded at his brother, knowing what he was thinking.

"Well make sure you knock him off his feet then! I'll come pick you up later,"

"Thanks bro,"

Merle took off down the road, leaving Daryl to turn back to a waiting Rick, who was leaning against his car.

"Was that your brother?" Rick asked starting to get into the vehicle. Daryl followed to the other side climbing in.

"Yeah, Merle, he brought me here to find you,"

"That's awful good of him, make sure you let him know how grateful I am," Rick said looking at Daryl, something different in his eyes that Daryl couldn't quite read.

"I will, but he was more than happy to help, looks like you caught some good memories, be a shame to waste them," Daryl said, trying hard to find conversation. The hunter had never had much reason to talk so much before. But now he was determined to be able to hold a decent conversation, the last thing he wanted was for Rick to think he was ignorant, or boring.

"Yeah, I guess there were some good snaps on there. Shane doesn't really like the camera much but he puts up with it for me," Rick smiled fondly, either over the memories or the mention of his boyfriend. Daryl wasn't sure.

"Shane is your boyfriend right?" Daryl asked quickly. The words falling out of his mouth before he had time to comprehend them. But as quickly as they fell out he suddenly realised. He had just assumed Rick was gay from the pictures, well Merle had, Rick could be as straight as they came for all he knew. He definitely didn't give off a gay man vibe. But then again, neither did Daryl.

"You don't need to look so worried, being gay ain't contagious," Rick said, a small smile on his lips, but his eyes giving him away that he probably wasn't joking.

Daryl could have punched himself. Whilst he was worrying over what he had said, he must have pulled a face to match.

"Oh no! I don't care that you're gay, 'cause you know..." Daryl had never actually admitted to anyone out right before about his sexual preference. Rick eyed him a few times, trying to concentrate on driving at the same time.

"You mean... You are too?" Rick asked, Daryl just nodded, it was easier than saying it. "Does your family know? Your brother?"

"Why'd you ask that?"

Rick laughed.

"Doesn't seem like you've ever actually said it out loud before is all, it's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm not," Rick reached over and placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze. Daryl felt the touch of Rick's skin on his even after he had removed his hand. The only true welcomed touch he had ever received.

"My brother knows, but he just kinda knew. I didn't tell him,"

"Shane is my first boyfriend. He made me realise that I was gay back when we was in the police academy together. We've never looked back," Rick told the story with great fondness, his eyes lighting up. Daryl just grunted, clearly Rick was very much in love with Shane, meaning Daryl probably didn't stand a chance. "You had any boyfriends before?"

Daryl shook his head, he wasn't too sure he wanted this conversation. He knew that Merle knew he had never had any form of sexual contact with anyone, but he wasn't ready to tell this stranger that he was nearly a 40 year old virgin.

"The diner is just here, I hope you like it, it's got a great vibe and great food," Rick chattered on, leaving the old topic of conversation behind. Daryl said a silent thank you to which ever God was on his side at that moment.

They pulled into the diner, quickly making their way inside and into a booth. Rick ordered for the both of them, insisting that Daryl must try the BBQ pulled pork burgers they do. Daryl agreed, not wanting to argue considering Rick was paying. They fell into small talk, asking about parts of each other's lives, swapping amusing anecdotes. There was something about Rick that made Daryl feel like he was about to lose it, but so grounded at the same time. He had never been so comfortable around someone that wasn't Merle, and he had definitely never felt his stomach overcome with butterflies. He couldn't help but mentally laugh at himself, calling himself a stupid school girl.

Throughout the meal Daryl decided to test his luck, finding ways to accidentally touch the other man, sending jolts of electricity through his body. Daryl kept looking to see the other man's reaction, sometimes he would pull away, like he had felt the same shock Daryl had, and other times he would lean into the touches, as though it was the most casual thing in the world. Daryl couldn’t help but feel as though he was right, he really had found his soulmate. Not just from the touches, but other things that he noted, such as Daryl wasn’t much of a talker but that was okay because Rick seemed to like chatting away. His perfect match.

Whilst Rick was in the middle of telling Daryl a hilarious story about him arresting a serial flasher, something through the diner window caught his eye.

As he looked over, he saw the man that he recognised to be Shane. Rick's boyfriend. The man Rick was head over heals for. But that was not what was catching Daryl's attention. It was the young blonde girl that he had tucked under his arm, the girl who he kept stopping to kiss or nibble on her ear as they came into the diner. He watched as the pair sat in a booth across the diner, both sitting on the same side so Shane could continue to attach himself to her neck, making her giggle and squeal.

"Daryl, you listening?" Rick said, interrupting what was currently occupying his attention. His head snapped back to Rick.

"Rick man, I think we should leave," Daryl said. He had become nervous, chewing on his bottom lip, unable to sit still.

"Why? What's up, you've not finished your meal yet!" Rick said, looking straight into his eyes, trying to figure out what had spooked Daryl.

"Just please, whatever you do, do not look over there! Can we go?" Daryl tried again, as much as he now really wanted Rick to see what a massive asshole his boyfriend was, he was sure he didn't want to see the pain on his face either. He didn't want to see what he looked like when he had been hurt by someone he loved.

"Why? What's over..." Daryl could only watch as Rick turned and saw what Daryl had been trying to protect him from.

His mouth dropped open, eyes instantly looking wet as he took in the sight of his boyfriend clearly on a date with a women, and one that he had clearly been seeing for a while.

"I'm sorry Daryl, I have to go," Rick said calmly as he stood to leave. Daryl could tell Rick was anything but calm, his face may have turned to stone but his fists were clenched, body shaking.

"Rick, let me take you home, I don't think you're in much state to drive," Rick only nodded as he began to get his wallet out to pay.

Daryl looked back over to Shane as Shane looked over to him. His face quickly turned to confusion as he saw his boyfriend out with another man, but then it turned to wide eyed fear as he realised his boyfriend was stood across from him as he was on a date with another woman. Rick then chose that moment to look over again at Shane.

They looked at each other for a short time before Shane got up, making his way over to the two men.

"Please take me home now Daryl," Rick asked quietly, moving swiftly out of line of Shane's path, pulling Daryl along with him.

"Rick! RICK!" Shane called after him, following them out to Rick's car. If looks could kill, Shane would have been brutally murdered. The look that was haunting Rick's face was even making Daryl concerned, and Shane had clearly got the message as he began to back away from the car.

Daryl quickly turned the engine on and pulled out of the diner as fast as he could, leaving a very guilty looking Shane behind.

The car ride was silent. Daryl wasn't good at expressing himself and he certainly didn't know how to handle a situation like this. He knew he had wanted them to not be together. But he hadn't wanted Rick to get hurt.

Soon he was pulling into Rick's drive, shutting off the engine, leaving the two men in complete silence.

"Thank you," Rick muttered as he got out the car, making his way over to his house.  Daryl strode past him, fumbling to open Rick's door with the keys that had been attached to the car keys. He opened the door wide, letting Rick go in first past him, then he uncertainly followed.

Daryl closed the door behind him as he set the keys down on a small side table by the door. He watched as Rick paced back and forth across his living room, his face looking deep in thought. He was almost sure Rick hadn't seen that Daryl had followed him in.

Just as Daryl decided it was best that he left Rick spoke.

"I did everything for him! I gave him everything. I never even so much looked at another guy all my life! And this is how the son of a bitch repays me! Do I look like some sort of idiot to you? Do I have the word 'doormat' written across my forehead?" Daryl wasn't too sure how to respond to Rick's rant. He was certain that the questions had been rhetorical. "I wonder how long this has been going on for, how many there's been, how many times has he brought them here whilst I was at work!" It was only then that Rick started to crumble. He slammed his body down into the couch, hiding his face in his hands. "I don't deserve this," the last part had been whispered, so quietly Daryl almost didn't hear it. He moved cautiously over to the other man, kneeling down slowly in front of him.

"You definitely don't deserve this, no ones does," Daryl tried to comfort, unsure that his words would do anything to help. "He's the idiot if he doesn't know a good thing when he's got it," Daryl smiled as Rick looked up at him.

"You're really nice for a guy that's only just met me. I'm sorry for dragging you into this, you don't have to stick around if you want to leave," Rick said, rubbing harshly over his face. Daryl tentatively placed a hand on Rick's knee.

"It's fine. I'd rather make sure you're okay,"

"Thank you," Rick breathed out, his face suddenly close to Daryl's. "You're a good man Daryl,"

His face was so close that Daryl could feel the hot breath ghosting across his lips. He could feel Rick's eyes burning into his own. His own mouth suddenly became dry so Daryl darted his tongue around his mouth and out across his lips to bring back some moisture.

At that moment Rick made his move, reacting like a snake to its prey. He caught Daryl's tongue between his lips, sucking slightly to get access into the hunter's mouth. Daryl quickly obliged, opening his own mouth, allowing Rick's tongue to invade, tasting every part of him. Their lips crashed together hard, seemingly in a battle with one another, both wanting to come out on top.

Even though Daryl was in a moment of pure bliss, something was nagging at the back of his mind. Telling him it was wrong.

"Rick I'm sorry, we shouldn't do this," Daryl reasoned as he pulled away. "You're just upset with Shane," Rick pulled back as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry Daryl, you seem like the loyal kind, why couldn't I have met you in the police academy?" Rick tried to laugh, but his efforts didn't fool Daryl.

"You'll sort this Rick, he will realise what a dick he is and that he won't do any better. Plus I don't look so hot in cop uniform," Daryl smiled, hoping Rick would too.

"Shane and I are done. You know, when I think about it, it was always a one sided relationship, it was always me trying and giving and not getting much in return,"

"Well fuck him then, he ain't the only gay man in the world. Plenty more fish in the sea or something," Daryl stood pulling Rick up with him, just as they heard a car pull up outside.

"Shit it's Shane, I don't know if I can deal with this," Rick looked panicked, holding onto Daryl's wrists for dear life.

"It's okay Rick, I'm know I'm just a stranger to you, but I promise you won't be alone if you walk away from him. Hell, I'd treat you like a damn fucking princess," both men's laugh was cut short as Shane walked through the door. Daryl took that as his sign to leave. "See ya Rick, look after that camera better,"

"Bye Daryl, thanks... Well for everything,"

Daryl may not have walked away with Rick that day, but he felt a strong sense of happiness, like maybe things would just go his way for once.

 

-*-

 

It had been a week since Daryl had walked away from Rick and Shane. He found himself sometimes wondering what happened between them, did Rick kick his sorry ass out? Did they kiss and make up?

Daryl hoped Shane got what he deserved. Which certainly wasn't Rick. Daryl still thought about the kiss the two men had shared. The way Rick had made him feel in that one kiss, he knew he was meant to be Rick's. He had joked about treating him like a princess, but he knew he really would. Daryl didn't have many possessions, but the things he did have he looked after like they were made of gold, Rick would have been no exception.

Daryl arrived to work one afternoon, slightly early for his shift at the bar. He went inside to get set up, wiping down the sides, cleaning the mirror at the back of the bar. As he got the the end of the mirror he noticed something. There was a photograph stuck to the mirror, but it wasn't any old photograph, it was a very recent one of Daryl, walking into the woods with his crossbow on his back.

Daryl quickly pulled the picture down, turning it around to find writing on the back.

_I hope you have a permit for that bow so I don't have to arrest my hillbilly Prince Charming ;)_

Daryl's heartbeat started to race, was this Rick? Or did he have some deranged stalker after him?

He quickly stuffed the picture into his back pocket, he didn't want anyone to find it as he really didn't have a permit for his crossbow and he really didn't want it to get taken away from him.

But that wasn't the last of the photographs. Two days later Daryl had been about to go hunting when he stepped out onto his front porch. There lay on the floor was another photo. Daryl bent down to retrieve the picture smiling as this was a picture of an arrow stuck in a tyre of what looked like a cop car. He turned the image over to find another small message.

_I think I might arrest you for this anyway. Besides it will mean I get to frisk you ;)_

Daryl laughed at the thought of someone popping Rick's tyre with an arrow (it really wasn't him). But seeing this picture almost confirmed Daryl's suspicions about his stalker being Rick. Daryl only knew one cop.

He took the picture back inside to keep safe with the other one. He then left to go hunting, the biggest smile plastered across his face.

After another week had gone by Daryl had collected a good amount of photographs, receiving anywhere up to three a day. He wasn't too sure how Rick was sneaking around leaving them without Daryl catching him, but Daryl didn't mind, he loved the game.

All the pictures were generally the same, either a picture of himself or random objects, always with a note on the back.

Daryl still wasn't 100% sure it actually was Rick doing it, he just couldn't think of any other explanation. He didn't have to wait long though to have his suspicions confirmed.

The last picture Daryl received was pinned to a tree by an arrow right outside his house.

The picture was of Rick, his face was smiling showing off his teeth, the blues of his eyes sparkling with the smallest amount of crinkle at the sides. But the most notable thing about the man was that he had a tiara on the top of his curls. Daryl had been enjoying all of Rick's silly little pictures, but this one took his breath away just like it had done the first time he had seen a picture of Rick. Only this time it was different. This was a picture he was meant to find, a picture that was taken just for him of the most beautiful thing in the world.

Daryl unpinned it and turned to read the message.

_You did tell me to take better care of my camera._

Daryl laughed.

"What a fucking princess,"

 

-*-

 

Daryl had all the photographs lay across the kitchen table. He had been staring at all of them for a while now, just looking, remembering, trying to clue everything together.

Even though he now knew it was Rick that was leaving him the little messages, he wasn't sure what Rick meant by it all. Sure they were some flirty messages, but this could be Rick's cute way of being friendly, for all he knew he was still as much in love with Shane as he had been when he first saw the photo of him on his camera.

Merle however, thought Daryl was an idiot. When he had found Daryl ogling the pictures he had clipped him around the head.

"If this ain't his way of getting your attention then I don't know what is! Why the fuck haven't you gone to see him yet?"

Daryl just shrugged. He wanted to go and see Rick badly,  but he really didn't believe that a Dixon got that lucky.

"You're a damn fool baby brother, now go and see Rick!" Merle shouted, grabbing the photo of Rick in the tiara.

"Hey! I want that!" Daryl shouted back, trying to retrieve the photo back.

"Don't worry, I'm just keeping it in case I get arrested again. You know, leverage," Merle winked then laughed as he pulled Daryl out of the house with him. "Now I don't want to see your sorry face until tomorrow."

Daryl smiled as he walked to his truck, Merle was right, Rick wouldn't have gone through all this trouble for nothing.

The drive over made Daryl nervous. He really just hoped that his luck would keep holding out, he knew he was meant to be with Rick. But he couldn't just turn up, Rick had been doing small gestures for him to show that he cared, now he needed to do the same back.

Before Daryl got to Rick's he stopped at a gas station, he just hoped they had what he needed.

When he stood at Rick's door again he strangely felt calm. He couldn't put his finger on why, normally he would have been a nervous wreck, constantly doubting himself. But right now he felt so sure of everything.

He knocked on the door, pulling out the object he had bought at the gas station getting it ready and waiting for when Rick opened the door.

As Daryl saw the handle begin to move he pulled up the object, pushing the button to release the shutter just as Rick was visible. The flash of the disposable camera startled Rick at first, but when he could see Daryl a shit eating grin spread across his face.

"Now I can take as many pictures of my princess as I want," Daryl smirked. Rick grabbed onto Daryl's shirt pulling him into the house past the threshold. As soon as the door was closed his mouth was covered by Rick's, the other man's tongue begging for entrance whilst his hands found anywhere and everywhere to touch. Daryl responded in kind, his body reacting as though he had  been deprived of water for a year and he was finally getting a taste. He allowed Rick to completely dominate him, never realising before how much he needed this, needed someone.

“What took you so long?” Rick breathed as he finally managed to pull himself away from the hunter's mouth.

“It took me a while to get it. I’m guessing you and Shane are done?”

Rick just laughed.

“It’s like you said, I’d be stupid to not see a good thing when it’s in front of me,”

Daryl just lunged himself back onto Rick, pushing him further back until they reached the bottom of the stairs. Both men looked up, then back at each other with knowing smiles.

“You still got that tiara?” Daryl asked, pressing small kisses along Rick's neck.

“Come on, Prince Charming,” Rick winked as he pulled him up the stairs.  

  
  


-*-

 

A year ago Daryl would have never have guessed he would be in the position he was in at that moment. Naked as the day he was born with his cock down another man's throat. The sight in front of him was almost unbearable to witness, watching Rick’s pink lips move up and down the length of his shaft, and the tiara perched on his head of curls. Daryl had only been joking about Rick wearing it, but he was so damn glad that Rick had gone and put it on anyway.

“You alright?” Rick asked as he popped of the end of Daryl's leaking head. Knowing he wasn’t going to be able to function properly to form words, he opted for just nodding. Rick laughed as slowly pumped Daryl’s length, watching and enjoying how he made the other man come undone. “You’re so sexy like this Daryl, do you want to fuck me?” Rick asked, teasing the slit on Daryl’s dick with his tongue.

“Oh god yes!” Daryl moaned in response, eagerly pulling Rick up onto the bed, smashing his mouth into his, wanting to taste himself on Rick.

Rick lay himself down onto the bed, pulling Daryl to sit between his legs. The moment Daryl had known he was going to have sex with Rick he decided he needed to keep his confidence, he still didn’t want Rick to know he was a virgin. But sat right there staring at Rick splayed across the bed, his small puckered hole ready and waiting, Daryl wasn’t sure what to do. He could guess that he was going to need some form of lubrication, but that’s as far as he knew what to do without causing Rick a whole lot of pain.

Realising he had been staring for some time, he bent his head forward to kiss along the underside of Rick’s length, earning a small whimpering from Rick.

“I have lube in the draw,” Rick breathed out between moans as Daryl continued to tease his cock. Daryl quickly leaned over to retrieve the small bottle, he considered a few ways to get around the fact that he wasn’t sure what to do next when it occurred to him that it could be as simple as just asking. Daryl lent back on his feet, running his fingers along the inside of Rick’s thighs.

“What do you want me to do, princess?” Daryl purred. Rick groaned at the sound of his voice, mixed with the sensations of being teased.

“Want you in me,”

“What? Want me to just push straight in, fill you up with my cock?” Daryl teased again, pushing the tip of his cock into Rick’s tight ring.

“Fingers first, please, fuck me with your fingers first,” Rick moaned. Daryl lubed up three of his fingers, then began to run his index finger around the hole, making it glisten with wetness. The first finger made its way past the muscle, pushing into the deep heat of Rick’s anus. Daryl did just what Rick had asked for, and began to fuck him with his finger, roughly pulling in and out, before adding a second and a third. Rick writhed around beneath him, moaning and groaning as he pushed back to meet Daryl’s fingers, taking as much as he could get. “Okay, fuck me now, please.”

Daryl pulled his fingers out of Rick, lubing up his own cock as he reached to give Rick’s a few strokes. He then lined his cock up to begin pushing into Rick. He had never felt such tightness around his dick before, never felt the sensations of being inside someone else’s heat. He moaned loudly as he filled Rick up slowly, waiting until he was fully inside to begin moving. Just as he was about to start moving his hips, Rick pulled him down by his neck to plant a wet sloppy kiss to his mouth, which Daryl returned hungrily.

Rick looked wrecked, and Daryl couldn’t think of anything else other than the word  _mine_ over and over again as he began to thrust into the other man. The sight and the sound of Rick was pushing him to the limit, knowing that he could do this to the other man, bring him such unadulterated pleasure, almost had him cumming.

He pumped Rick’s cock in time with his thrusts, wanting to give Rick every ounce of pleasure he could. At that time he could feel his own orgasm building, making his legs shake as he relentlessly attempted to continue rhythmic thrusts.

“Oh god Daryl, I’m gonna…” Rick started, but before he could finish white streaks of cum began to cover his chest. The feeling of Rick clenching around him pushed him to his own orgasm, completely losing control as he pumped himself in and out of Rick.

As Daryl came down from his orgasm he threw his body down next to Rick, catching his breath as the other man moved so that he was lodged under Daryl's armpit, curled up to his side. When Daryl looked over his noticed that the tiara had somehow managed to stay tangled atop of Rick’s head throughout the entire ordeal, making him chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Rick asked, throwing his arm protectively around Daryl’s waist, as though he was scared that he might just get up and leave.

“Only a true princess would be able to keep her crown intact whilst being fucked,” Daryl continued to laugh as Rick groaned and pulled it off his head, slightly embarrassed he had forgotten about it.

“Shut up,” Rick snorted, playfully smacking Daryl’s chest. “As long as I’m your princess I don’t mind,” Rick continued, looking to Daryl with a serious look.

“All mine,” Daryl smiled as he kissed the tip of Rick’s nose, then reached to the floor to retrieve the disposable camera, taking a quick snap of them both wrapped up in one another. He just hoped their faces would hold the look of lovers, then if anyone else ever found it, they would know they belonged to one another. 


End file.
